the_last_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Philocke
Doctor Philocke was the leader of the Philocke Faction who acted as commander by leading his nation against the Claw in the First Great War. He was also the founding father of the Coalition of Arkhalis, and was most famous for his personal defeat of the Argos. History Born in the Tribe of the Longhouse, Philocke was a naturally gifted leader and powerful tribe influence, even at a young age. When his tribe began to collapse after several attacks from neighboring tribes, Philocke stepped up as leader and reunited his tribe under a new tribe known as the Philocke Faction. Under the Philocke Faction, Philocke used his influence to usher a new age of prosperity and peace in the tribe by founding the Coalition of Arkhalis. While leader of the Philocke Faction, Philocke designated the creation of the Philocke Docks, which would become the capitol of the Faction. Additionally, he lead attacks against and eventually defeated the Argos, as well as commanded a powerful defense from Claw attacks during the First Great War. His death took place on 2/17/1056 where he was shot and killed while raiding Claw ships during Battle of the Osage Tribe. Founding the Coalition of Arkhalis Doctor Philocke's leadership of the Longhouse tribe and eventual transition into the Philocke Faction created a new time of peace between the Seven Tribes of the South. He sought to end territory and blood wars between the tribes, and to create a mutually beneficial system. Once taking control, Doctor Philocke withdrew the Longhouse tribe's people from battle and restructured the power structure of the Longhouse. These efforts led to the re-branding of the Longhouse tribe into a new Philocke Faction. Under the new name of the Philocke Faction, Philocke opened many opportunities to meet the demands of powerful tribes and negotiate peace treaties, thus resolving conflict and promoting a positive reputation of the Philocke Faction. Without conflict and with a good reputation, cooperation flourished between the Philocke Faction and the seven tribes. Using this to his leverage, Philocke implementation a system of foreign ambassadors between the seven tribes which would travel and work together to meet the needs and demands of the seven tribes. Per request of Philocke, the foreign ambassador for the Philocke Faction, Arkhalis, created the Agreement of Arkhalis, which stated that the Seven Tribes of the South would be merged into the Coalition of Arkhalis. The merge was Philocke's strategy to create a mutually beneficial system between the tribes by forcing restrictions and rules which promote trade and peace. The Agreement of Arkhalis was highly controversial in the seven tribes for various reasons, namely territory and war restrictions. While amendments were made, in the end the Arkhalis agreement failed with only three of the seven tribes signing onto the agreement. However, the few number of signers were enough to put pressure onto the four other tribes into meeting the demands, and ultimately joining, the Coalition of Arkahils. Philocke's success in restoring the legacy of the Longhouse Tribe, ending immediate conflicts between the Seven Tribes, and ability to bring the Seven Tribes of the South together under the Agreement of Arkahalis, changed the history of the power on the continent. For many centuries to come, his impact brought peace, cooperation, and economic prosperity. Due to his impact, he adopted the prefix of Doctor to his name, representing the way he healed the world and the people of his faction. Killing the Argos After several ships had disappeared while exploring the Bay of the Argos, a rescue mission was sent to find them. While searching, the rescue group spotted and fled from the Argos. Being made aware of the Argos and coming to the conclusion the Argos had destroyed the missing ships, killing everyone on board, Philocke rallied his best forces together and went on a mission to slay the Argos. After sailing into the Argos Bay, Philocke's ships were attacked by the Argos. Destroying everything in it's path without fail, the Argos left Philocke with the only choice to sail his ship directly into the Argos as a last ditch effort to defeat it. This plan backfired and his ship was promptly destroyed, however, Philocke used the opportunity to attack the Argos and blind it by attacking it's eyes with his signature ax. Blinded, the Argos was not able to fight and Philocke was able to deal several fatal blows to the Argos, killing it. While the Argos died from the battle, it put up a strong fight, and left Philocke as the only survivor from the battle. Philocke returned home as a war hero and was gifted a 9-meter high monument to honor his efforts as leader and commander, as well as to honor the dead who lost their lives in the battle. He was also given the nickname Doctor Philocketopus after slaying the Argos, which was referencing the Argo's described appearance being similar to that of an octopus. First Great War Write the second section of your page here. Death and Impact Write the second section of your page here. Personal Life Write the second section of your page here.